


The Shadow of a Shade

by Melady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: 中元节一发完
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	The Shadow of a Shade

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运  
> BE  
> 是黑历史

“唔？”Dean手里拿着酒瓶，视线凝固在桌上摊开的书上面，“今天原来是中国的‘鬼节’吗？”

他抬头看了看窗外明媚的阳光，没有半分犹豫的决定给自己放个假。

“Sammy，我们出发咯。”Dean说着将车钥匙拿出来，一边在手中把玩着一边心情颇好的哼着小曲儿上了车。

旅途上的时间照例是在AC/DC的摇滚中度过的，Dean在音乐声中声嘶力竭的唱着，好像要把过往所有的不满与愤怒都发泄出来。

“Here we go.”Dean说着将车停在了湖边下了车，这是之前解决一个案子时他们来过的地方，这附近的居民中没有人知道这看起来平静美丽的湖里却存在着一个水妖， 不过因为年年都有人莫名其妙的死在这湖附近，所以附近的居民将这湖视为禁地，没有一个人敢过来。这在当时倒是成全了过来解决案子的他和Sam。

不过那可并不是一件令人感到愉快的案子。

“Dean。”这时Sam出现在他身边，声音低沉的叫着他的名字。

“什么事，Sammy？”Dean头也没回的说道，接着从车的后备箱中拿出两瓶啤酒，将其中一瓶递给了一旁的Sam。

“我不需要，Dean。”Sam说着摆了摆手，他看向Dean，眼睛里有一股化不开的悲伤，“你为什么来这里？”

“你有没有搞错，Sam？”Dean瞪大了眼睛一副不敢置信的样子看着他弟弟，“当上了猎人难道意味着你老哥我连一个可怜的、短暂的假期都不能有了吗？”

不，不是这个。

Sam想着，但他终究没有再说什么。他转而露出一个微笑，有些小心翼翼的，接着和Dean一起靠在了Babe的车门上。

“Sammy，说实在的，我现在已经不知道咱们为什么要继续做这个工作下去了。”Dean说着举起酒瓶喝了一大口酒，“我是说，‘Saving people，hunting things’，这才是咱们的初衷不是吗？可是咱们现在已经不知道偏离这个初衷多远了……”

Sam呆在他哥身边，肩膀挨着他哥的，以一种十分专注的眼神看向Dean，听他喋喋不休的发着牢骚。

“去他妈的天启。去他妈的天使。去他妈的恶魔。”Dean一瓶接一瓶的喝着酒，喝的眼圈发红，“我们的生活真是糟糕透了。”

Sam在一旁看着他哥，眼神愈发的悲伤。

“Dean，everything gonna be okay.”Sam低声说道，说着连他自己都不信的话。

意料之中的，Dean并没有相信。他醉醺醺的抬起头，因喝酒而变粉的眼皮衬得那双绿眸愈发的波光流转。

“Sammy……”Dean轻声说着，抬手正要抚上Sam的脸，却被Sam躲了过去。

“Dean，你……”Sam说着，声音微微发涩。

“Everything gonna be okay.”Sam低声重复着，他垂下了眼。

然后他看着Dean原本有些迷茫的眼神逐渐恢复了清明，看着Dean蓦地嗤笑了一声，然后一言不发，就只是一瓶接一瓶的喝着啤酒，直到他醉的再也起不开瓶盖，才打开车门合衣睡在了车里。

Dean再也没有看过他一眼。

第二天一早，Dean浑身酸痛的从座椅上醒来，他下意识的看向副驾驶的位置，理所当然的，Sam并不在那里。

Dean又想起上次他和Sam来这里解决那个水妖时的场景。

就像他之前说的，那并不是个令人感到愉快的案子。已经生活在湖里多年并害死无数人的那只水妖实在是狡猾的很，他们两个费了很大的劲才最终杀死了它。

但同时也付出了相当惨痛的代价。

Dean现在还记得当时他将Sam抱在怀里时无比心痛的感觉，也记得Sam浑身是血，呼吸微弱，却眼神清明的硬是让Dean对他作出承诺。

“Promise me，Dean，”Dean看着被他抱在怀里的幼弟眼神执拗的对他说，“没有那些见鬼的交易，也没有什么死神。

“我会最后一次死去。而你，要好好活下去。

“You Promise me.”

那是Dean最后一次触摸到Sam。

他最后一次眼睁睁的看着他的幼弟在他怀中死去。

Dean又看了一眼空无一人的副驾驶的位置，接着沉默着发动了Impala，在一片烟尘滚滚中向远方驶去。

——“I promise.”


End file.
